Sing
by DeadToLove
Summary: Wrote this for International MCR Day./ The guys get treated well by their wives on International MCR Day, and they all realize that life can't get any better than it already is./ I'm bad at summarys, I know.


Gerard lay in bed with his arms tangled around Lindsey's waist. She was asleep, just like he was. Bandit was doing whatever three year olds do before their parent's wake up in her room. The family was happy. Nothing could tear them apart.

Lindsey woke up before Gerard, and glanced over to see her husband still asleep. She slowly slipped out of his arms, and got dressed in his discarded shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and went to check on Bandit. Gerard didn't even twitch as she left, just rolling over and snoring softly into his pillow. Lindsey picked up the small girl, and held her on her hip as she walked downstairs. Bandit was silent until Lindsey reached the kitchen.

"Daddy." Bandit insisted.

"He's sleeping yet." Lindsey told her.

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmhmmm."

"What do you want?" Lindsey sat the three year old on the counter.

"Pancakes!"

~X.x.X~

Frank was sprawled on his side, his arms around the twins as he napped with them. Jamia held Miles in her arms, looking in on her husband and daughters. Miles made a noise, and woke the twins up, who left Frank and Jamia's bed to play and fuss over the baby. Jamia took them to Miles room, and set him in the little play area she'd made for him, closing the gate.

"Can you watch him for me while I cook breakfast and wake your daddy up?" Jamia asked. Both girls nodded seriously.

"Be big girls for Mommy." Jamia turned, and went to wake her husband. She shook him, but he never stirred, just rolling over and mumbling her name. She tucked the blankets around his shoulders, and decided to let him sleep for awhile longer.

~X.x.X~

Mikey lay on the couch where he'd fallen asleep the night before. Alicia came down from the bedroom, and saw him asleep with his arm around his bass, and a notebook and pen on the floor. He made a snoring noise in the back of his throat, which made Alicia giggle. She grabbed the blanket from the chair, and tucked it around her husband. He snorted softly, and she unwrapped his arms from around his bass. She set it against the wall beside the TV, and kneeled beside the couch. She kissed his forehead, waiting to see if he'd awaken. He didn't, so she let him be, going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

~X.x.X~

Ray lay on his stomach in bed, still asleep. Christa stepped out of the bathroom, holding a towel around herself. He didn't stir, but mumbled her name when she kissed his cheek. She got dressed, and sat on the bed beside him to wait for him to awaken.

After an hour of sitting there, she got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. She'd give it to him in bed when he woke up.

~X.x.X~

Gerard woke from a deep sleep later than he was used to sleeping. He sat up in bed as his wife and daughter came into the room. Lindsey carried a cup of coffee, and Bandit carried a plate with pancakes, eggs, and sausage on it. Gerard felt a smile form on his face.

"What's the occasion?" He chuckled, as Bandit gave him the plate. He set it on the bedside table, and took the steaming cup of coffee from his wife. He sipped at it, smiling as the warm liquid hit his stomach.

"Bandit's idea." Lindsey smiled brightly, "It's also International My Chemical Romance Day."

"That's today? Huh. I forgot." He smiled at her, kissing her back when she leaned down to kiss him.

Bandit crawled up onto the bed, and snuggled into her father's side. Gerard wrapped an arm around her, sitting the mug down beside the plate.

"Daddy, are you gonna eat?" Bandit asked, looking up at him with large eyes.

"I will in a minute sweetie." Gerard kissed her forehead. Bandit reached for her mother. Lindsey picked her up.

"Play with me?"

"Of course baby." Lindsey carried Bandit off, and Gerard ate the breakfast they'd made for him. After he finished, he took the plate and mug downstairs, set them in the sink, then went to play with his baby girl.

~X.x.X~

Frank was woken by the smell of eggs and toast. He sat up in bed as his wife walked into the room holdig a plate.

"Hey beautiful...what'd I do to deserve this?" He smirked. She laughed, and set the plate by on the bedside table.

"I was feeling nice." She leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back, his lips working against hers.

"Mmm..." She straddled his lap, their mouths brushing together for a few more minutes. She got off his lap, smiled at him, then left him to his breakfast.

~X.x.X~

Mikey opened his eyes to see his goregous wife standing in front him, wearing nothing but one of his shirts. The shirt went to her mid thigh, and he pulled her to him. When she was straddling his lap, her molded his mouth to hers, lifting the blanket to cover her a well. She rubbed her hips with his as he rocked upward, creating a delicious friction. Suddenly she was gone from on top of him, and in the next second, her hands were unbuttoning his jeans, and she'd taken him in her mouth. A strangled gasp fell from his lips.

Within ten minutes, it was over, and she was fixing his jeans. She went into the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth with water and mouth wash before washing her hands. She came back, and perched on his lap, kissing him. He kissed her back. Mmm...mint.

"What was that for?"

"You deserved one. Come on. I made you breakfast." She got up and pulled him into the kitchen.

~X.x.X~

Ray woke to find himself alone. He followed the scent of coffee and eggs to find his wife cooking in the kitchen. He came up behind her, and wrapped both arms around her waist. He felt her relax into his touch. He began to kiss the back of her neck, and she turned the burner off and set the frying pan on a hot pad. She claimed his mouth with hers, and he kissed her long a deep before releasing her. She giggled when he pulled away, and he couldn't help but kiss her again. She was so beautiful; how was he lucky enough to marry someone as amazing and perfect as her?

~X.x.X~

All four band members were happy as they grouped together with their wives and the four kids. They were like one big family as they hung out in Gerard and Lindsey's living room. You'd find it hard to believe that the singer had been addicted to drugs and was an alcholic, let alone the rest of them. Gerard through his arm around his younger brother as Mikey stood with him outside the Way house. Gerard pulled the cigeratte from his lips as he watched a shooting star go across the sky.

"Make a wish, Gerard." Mikey said, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Why Mikey? I already have everything I'll ever want. What else could I wish for?" Gerard grinned at him. Mikey laughed, and the brothers went back inside once more.

_The End._

**Happy International My Chemical Romance Day everyone!**

**-Deadly**


End file.
